


Reunion

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: It's not a dream.





	Reunion

In shambles, he staggers all the way to the roof, each step sending a jolt of pain through his body, each step bringing him that much closer to just letting himself fall.

He doesn’t know if he’s wearing his mask anymore, doesn’t know who he is right now. Careless. He can hear Bruce’s voice echoing inside his head as if the man is standing right next to him. Careless, stupid, cocky. And sure, he’s the winner here, he brought them all down, but that kind of consolation lasts only for a minute before he does collapse on the ground and all the bones in his body ache and it’s such a bother not to let them break.

Let them shatter so he can turn to nothing as well.

He can’t see clearly-sweat and blood blur his vision, but the cold breeze on his face brings some relief even though he can’t breathe-lungs burning inside him, taking up all the space, the rot that broke though his skin and veins and merged itself into his bloodstream, the rot that he’s become, infecting every healthy organ, he can’t breathe, no, but the breeze is nice and he needs nice things right now.

But when all that darkness come and surrounds him, cradling his body in its protective embrace, a name slips his tongue and it surprises him, it does, his reluctance to accept something he thought he wanted. That name on his tongue again, a little louder this time, and even through the sweat and the blood he sees him, the red on his black t-shirt and the concern in his eyes.

“Hold on,” is what he hears and somewhere along the line there he closes his eyes and thinks selfishly that if he perishes then the world perishes with him. There’s some truth to that, isn’t there, because if he dies then everything will cease to be for him and an empty spot will remain in his place. If he’s gone, if he’s gone for good, well, then he saw him again, he did, he saw him again and that’s enough.

“Please don’t forget about me.”

He wakes up startled and hurting, his uniform is gone, his body is bruised and his head is pouding.

“Kon?” he calls and the bedroom door opens and his heart gets caught in his throat and he can’t wait anymore, he can’t, but Dick shows up instead, smiling.

“You’re finally awake,” he says, making his way closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

And Tim feels sick.


End file.
